Episode 276 (5th August 1963)
Plot It is Christopher's first birthday and he's had five presents including one from Shelagh Riley in Ireland. A stray dog roams the Street but won't come near anyone. Bobby is scared of it. Dennis upsets Minnie when she suggests shooting the dog. He stops Walter playing his radio otherwise he'll wake Elsie up. She gets up earlier than expected for a bank holiday and Dennis tells him to hide in the coalshed. He then manages to persuade her to go back to bed with a breakfast that he promises to make her, thus allowing Walter back in. Minnie enjoys sitting in the sunshine outside her house but Ena and Martha complain that she left it too late to book them on a trip to Lake Windermere. They decide to have tea together and are invited to the Vestry. Doreen and Sheila ask Harry's advice on bank holiday buses to Southport. Harry wonders why no one has seen Jerry recently. Albert takes Christopher for a birthday walk in his pram. Harry goes to Marshall's Coaches when he hears they have a need of drivers again. Dennis makes Walter sandwiches for the day before pushing him out again. Frank tells a reluctant Dennis he could offer Walter odd-job work in his shop. Dennis can't persuade his mother to go somewhere on her day off. Harry discovers that Jerry has broken his arm in a road accident and his bike is written off. Harry tells him he saw Sheila with Neil but Jerry isn't interested. Sheila can't make up her mind what to do for the day. Albert invites himself and Frank to No.9 for dinner but Ken and Val are setting off for a trip to the country. Dennis is on edge as Elsie chats to Walter in the Rovers about what his landlady's like. She invites him back for a meal. Ena takes the dog in but it only steals the tongue she's bought. Walter arrives for his tea, invited by Ena. Ken and Val enjoy their day out. The tea over, Ena asks her friends to leave so she can chat to Walter. He confides in her his secret that he is staying at No.11. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Doreen Lostock - Angela Crow *Sheila Birtles - Eileen Mayers *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield Guest cast *Walter Potts - Christopher Sandford Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *11 Coronation Street - Back room *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Vestry *15 Mawdsley Street - Yard *Countryside Notes *The countryside scene was recorded in the studio with no location work involved. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Jack Walker (Arthur Leslie), Lucille Hewitt (Jennifer Moss), Florrie Lindley (Betty Alberge), Miss Nugent (Eileen Derbyshire) and Len Fairclough (Peter Adamson). *The child playing Christopher Hewitt is uncredited but based on press publicity photographs from the period is probably Stephen Ward. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Bank Holiday plans go wrong, so Ena feeds the strays *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 4,958,000 homes (9th place). Of the episodes within the top twenty places, this was the lowest-rated episode of the year and is explained by the fact that the episode was transmitted on August Bank Holiday. Category:1963 episodes